


Rock Candy

by MilitaryPenguin



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilitaryPenguin/pseuds/MilitaryPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper defeats Lapis in battle and has some fun with her gem form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Candy

Lapis couldn't have been at a bigger disadvantage. She wasn't sure how she ended up here in the desert, of all places, with the sun baking down on her back, facing Jasper. It was the opposite of the wet prison she condemned them to. Could Jasper have taken control of Malachite and made her own prison from it? It ultimately didn't matter--what was of concern to her was the fact that there was no water nearby for her to summon, and it seemed the area was so dry that it took a toll on her ability to draw out her wings and escape.

"Give it up, Lazuli," growled Jasper, summoning her helmet to her forehead, "It's over. You're completely at my mercy now."

Lapis backed away as the larger gem advanced upon her, wanting to cry out but finding her throat to be too dry to let out little more than a whimper. A hand grabbed the front of her halter top and raised her up to meet the wickedly smiling face of Jasper. Jasper's fingers crawled up to wrap themselves around her neck, and before Lapis could make another noise she felt the impact of Jasper's helmet against her forehead, a force so strong it knocked her across the land from a distance and…

She couldn't move.

Oh no. She'd been reduced to her gem form. Had she been weakened by this desert that badly? It seemed ludicrous, but she couldn't remember anything prior to being Malachite and…suddenly finding herself here. She frantically struggled to summon the will to return to her physical form, to avoid repeating the fate cursed upon her all those years ago, but it was all for naught. Lapis stopped struggling when she felt a large shadow cast upon her.

"Well, well," said Jasper, plucking Lapis from the ground and examining her, "Looks like you're mine now. What should I do with you? Should I…shatter you?"

Lapis gasped--or she would if she had her physical form--and Jasper laughed. Did…she hear her? Was it even possible for gems to produce sound like this?

"Nah, I'm gonna have some fun with you."

Lapis didn't have any time to ponder what Jasper's "fun" possibly meant; a sudden rush of sharp jolts crashed down all over her body, taking it captive. She wanted to squirm, to scream, to do _anything_ to react to the pain that throbbed all over her. Hot moist air blew against her as Jasper gave a low chuckle. Lapis might have laughed too if she could, for the sheer absurdity of the situation--here she was, in Jasper's mouth, clamped between her teeth. It almost made her forget the jabbing pains surrounding her, before Jasper opened her mouth and chomped down on her again. Pain seared through her like knives stabbing her body. She wasn't sure _how_ a gem's teeth could be so powerful that it could penetrate the surface of one in gem form, but it felt like Jasper had accomplished the impossible. Jasper's teeth dug deeper into her, piercing her skin to the point she was sure it would draw blood if she'd been in her physical form.

Jasper unclamped her hold on Lapis, who gasped as her body was finally freed from the toothy prison. Jasper plucked her out of her mouth, examining the gem once more.

"Hmm…wonder how you _taste._ "

Lapis, again, didn't have time to think about what Jasper meant before a warm, slimy mass of _something_ ran itself over her body. She shrieked inwardly. It could only be Jasper's tongue. It wrapped itself around her, enveloping her body in its claustrophobic bumpy walls. It was so strange--everything around her was _moving_ , completely enclosing her. Fear bubbled up within her as that creeping, crawling sensation lingered upon her. Suddenly, she longed to be caught between Jasper's sets of teeth, jabbing into her body, instead. Lapis wanted to be free of the smothering tongue, and by some possible act of mercy, Jasper's tongue unwrapped from her. Lapis knew her moment of respite wouldn't last as Jasper went back to licking her, however preferable it was to being wrapped in her tongue. She felt its movements begin slithering beneath her, producing a sensation that turned her initial shrieks into helpless moans.

"Enjoying this, aren't you, brat?" sneered Jasper, releasing Lapis from her tongue. "That's good…you're so delicious…"

Jasper opened her mouth, showing off her impressive rows of teeth that held Lapis captive. Dread seized her as she imagined Jasper's teeth digging into her once again, but her body was popped into Jasper's mouth instead. Lapis was now fully closed off from the mercy of the air, no longer able to enjoy the breeze that cooled off what parts of her that weren't engulfed by Jasper's tongue. Surrounded by the hot, wet stickiness of Jasper's mouth, it only just occurred to her that there may be enough water to restore her abilities. She struggled as much as a fully immobilized body could to no avail.

Then, as though Jasper had known what she was thinking, her tongue gathered up a pool of saliva and washed it down upon her. Lapis winced and shook all over, wanting desperately to spit and scrub the disgusting liquid from her body. A rumble of laughter shook in the cavern of Jasper's mouth. Lapis wasn't sure if Jasper was helping or taunting her with this. Just as the sea had turned from a place of belonging to a place of haunting for her, so it seemed water in general didn't want to be her ally, even when she needed it most.

Jasper's tongue picked up Lapis and rolled her in every place she could seem to find--the roof of her mouth, the back of her top row of teeth, the back of her bottom row of teeth, one cheek, the other cheek. It set a spell of dizziness in Lapis, one that distracted her from any potential disgust she may have had at touching more areas of the dripping wetness that was the inside of Jasper's mouth. The tongue's movements ceased, allowing Lapis to steady herself mentally. The moment didn't last, of course, and Lapis felt herself being thrown to the back of Jasper's mouth down her--

* * *

 

Lapis's eyes shot open. She jumped to her feet and whipped her head around, looking for Jasper, searching her body for any bite marks; neither made an appearance. She instead she found herself on a bed of straw, inside a worn old building that was undoubtedly the work of humans. That's right, she and Jasper had been broken away from Malachite by another fusion…but what was that vision she just had? Was it a premonition of some sort?

She shivered, not out of fear, but excitement. It didn't make sense, she _shouldn't_ be looking forward to the very thing that led to her seemingly never-ending imprisonment in the mirror, but…her mind could only go back to the jagged teeth that held her in place, and the thick, slimy tongue that wrapped around her body. Lapis couldn't help but flush at the memory.

She shook her head, wondering what had come over her, and stepped outside the building to stretch her wings.

She'd later learn from Steven that the vision was called a dream, a fantasy conjured by her own mind. And she'd flush even deeper.


End file.
